Rose Beaumond
Rose Elise Beaumond, born March 19th of 1121 F.A., was the older sister of Iris Beaumond and the younger sister of Conrad Forrest Beaumond. A follower of the Old Ways, she was the more talented of the two sisters, especially in the art of healing, and was beloved by most who knew her. History Like her sister, Rose was born in the Barony of Ironsea to a banker named Conrad Wolfe Beaumond and his wife, Wynona, as the second of their three children. Being the middle child, she found herself struggling for attention and approval from her parents after the birth of Iris. This led to Rose's desire to excel, which caught her mother's eye during the secret lessons she and her younger sister received in the arts bestowed upon to followers of the Old Ways, and as a result, led to her becoming one of the most talented healers that Wynona's family line of druids had ever produced. However, her father was concerned for the well-being and safety of his daughters, and felt it was their right as relatives of an extinct noble house in Stormwind to seek marriage to minor nobles, where they would have resources, money, and little reason to starve. This intensified as the Kingdom of Gilneas became more isolated. Rose and Iris were sent off to a private school where children of "good pedigree" could receive the training appropriate for their expected roles in high society. Due to their upper-class family, Rose and Iris were both given lessons in etiquette, child rearing, politics, and caring for a household. Rose excelled in her classes and was relatively popular with the other students, while Iris had less success in both academics and her social life. After finishing her schooling, Rose received a handful of proposals. She turned them down for "personal reasons," much to the regret of her father, and studied herbalism until the Invasion of Gilneas. At the time of the Invasion, Rose's parents had enlisted with the war effort. Rose accompanied them to the Wall as a healer, and perished in the conflict. Legacy Rose is remembered and survived by her siblings, Forrest and Iris. After news of her and her parents' deaths reached Forrest, he was inconsolable and shut himself in the Beaumond estate, having the housekeeper and cook clean and do his errands if need be. After Iris recovered from her feral worgen bite, she was delivered the news by her brother; as a result, she visited the Beaumond estate to pack her bags and leave to travel abroad--the only way she felt she could process her grief. Iris and Conrad both describe Rose as being the heart of their family. Their parents had a somewhat rocky relationship that resulted in icy conversations and standoffs, but if Rose was around, she had the warmth needed to reconcile the family and bring about a sense of healing. Her compassion and caring attitude became the inspiration to Iris's current personality. Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Druids